


Henry's Lament

by ReitaLOVE818



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReitaLOVE818/pseuds/ReitaLOVE818





	Henry's Lament

My eyes jerked open suddenly. The first thing I noticed was the intensity of natural sunlight entering my pupils. But the second thing I noticed was that sound--medium rainfall on roof with gentle overspill from gutters. It used to be one my favorite sounds, but now I’d come to loathe it. It wasn’t until I was sitting straight up, running a hand through my bed-tousled hair that I remembered today wasn’t Saturday yet, so I wasn’t working from home; I was running late!  
There wasn’t time for breakfast, coffee, a ten minute shower (five would have to do), I couldn’t re-iron the shirt I had ironed the night before and hung meticulously outside the bathroom door… I can’t stand this frazzled, rushed feeling.  
And so it was that I arrived to work without feeling mentally prepared, but it was in this rush that I had forgotten until now what had happened last night. I walked into the doors at 7:58am with a palpable sense of dread and a dampness that hung to my blazer. How did I not remember to grab an umbrella?  
Chamonique snapped at me quickly. “What are you doing here so late? Usually you’re here by 7:44am on the dot. And just look at you.” She got up to readjust my collar, and I knew what her next words would be. “Get in the lounge for some of the complimentary coffee and re-check yourself in the bathroom mirror before Sam gets a look at you.” She looked cross, and I couldn’t bother to argue against her, so I did as she was told, though I can’t stand cheap, ashen coffee. Maybe I should ask Charlie to fetch me a proper latte.  
I was not even seven paces closer to my office, dusty-tar coffee tipped toward mouth when I felt it-- a quick, precise breeze passed me. I could feel that it was her. I probably should have stopped her and apologized right then, but I wasn’t awake enough to. Even if I had, what would she have done, told me off and then tweeted about it? A heavy sigh rolled through my torso and I straightened myself, walking briskly to my desk. I couldn’t let anyone see me anything less than confident, calm and sure. It was for the good of the company, which was the exact same thing I had said to Eliza.  
\--

“It’s for the good of the company”. My eyes met hers dead-on. They were big and beautiful, even when they were sad and confused, but this career is my life’s work. I had put all of my eggs in one basket, and I couldn’t do anything to jeopardize it; it was all I had.  
“I’m good for the company. All of your workaholic mumbo-jumbo means nothing if you have no one to share it to...with.” She had done that thing that she always does. She walked off, irritated. Even though I went to bed just shrugging her words off, they permeated into my brain, and I couldn’t manage to fall asleep at my usual time. It was her fault I was late.  
\--

I expected someone to come into my office this morning. There was a meeting scheduled at 2pm, and it was typical of Terrance and Larry to go over everything at least twice. Well, really, they just wanted a once-over, but I didn’t want any fumbles, so we would double or triple-check the data. It wasn’t until 11:27am, three minutes before lunch time, that it had come to mind that I didn’t bring lunch. I was annoyed enough to consider skipping out on food when I heard a gentle knock on my office doorway. While I was trying to get myself in order, she apparently couldn’t wait.  
“Henry, I’m leaving.” All of her belongings were in an oversized tote bag in her arms. A zebra-striped oversized tote bag. I tossed my glance back down to the desk. I had too much to do today and couldn’t be bothered, even if it gave me an uneasy tightness in my chest, just a little bit. “Alright then,” she huffed, and then the office became silent again. I glanced in the doorway and noticed a small plastic bag sitting on the floor next to the trash can. There it was, a spinach salad, with a piece of grilled chicken on the side in case I wanted it. I checked the receipt. The name on the order said “Eliza”.  
\---

As 2pm rolled around, it became time for the scheduled meeting, but when I walked into the meeting room, it was empty. No one was there. In fact, as I weaved my way through the corridors, it struck me suddenly that I was the only one there. I stood, perplexed, wondering where everyone had gone. I dashed to the windows to eye the ground below-- no one. I went to the lobby floor, the front door swinging open with minimal effort-- still no one. No, this couldn’t be real… I jolted with a start. My bed felt more like a bed of rocks than an actual mattress. I was stripped down to boxers and a cotton shirt, but it felt so hot under the blankets, and too chilly without. Was I coming down with something? I had forgotten to take my multivitamin. That little orange elephant is my lifeblood; I need him. And to be quite frank, he needs me as well. The poor fella almost got canned had I not re-branded him.  
But trying to rebrand her had gotten me nowhere. Of course, it wasn’t supposed to. The idea was to help her. Maybe I let my expectations get out of hand. I wasn’t supposed to get anything out of this, really. I mean, I’ve always been better off just not having ...friends. At least I wasn’t late for work. Someway, somehow, she’d find a way to forgive me. Though callous on the surface, she has a heart of gold. I suppose even I deserve a second chance.  
\---


End file.
